HP Up (item)
HP Up is a recurring item in the series. It is used to permanently increase a character's max HP by a set value, depending on the item used and the game it is used in. Many variations of the item include HP Boost (max HP +2), HP Up (max HP +30), Silver Apple (max HP +50), and Golden Apple (max HP +100). The items have since stopped appearing after Final Fantasy IV in place of the HP Bonus abilities. Appearances Final Fantasy Both Golden Apples and Silver Apples appear only in the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary versions. The Giant's Tonic also temporarily increases max HP by 200. Silver Apples give +5 HP and can only be found in Earthgift Shrine, Lifespring Grotto, and Whisperwind Cove. Golden Apples give +10 HP and can only be found in Lifespring Grotto and Whisperwind Cove. It can be dropped by Marilith. Final Fantasy IV Both Golden Apple and Silver Apple appear in every version. Golden Apples raise max HP by 100. They can be found in Sylph Cave, Lunar Tunnel, Lunar Subterrane, Lunar Ruins (Cecil's Trial, Fruit Basket set, Lunar Ruins), dropped from Clockwork Dragon, Golden Toad, Golden Flan, Elite Trooper and as a reward for completing the Lair of the Father B1, B2, and B3 maps (x1 each, 3D). Silver Apples raise max HP by 50. They can be found in Eblan Castle, Troia Castle, Giant of Babil, Lunar Ruins (Fruit Basket set), dropped from Sand Worm, Alligator, Zu, Lilith, Gigas Gator, Flood Worm, Rukh, Green Dragon, Yellow Dragon, Silver Dragon, and as a reward for completing the Sylph Cave B1, B2, and B3 maps (x1 each, 3D). Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Silver Apples and Golden Apples appear. Silver Apples can be dropped from several enemies, while Golden Apples must be found. Final Fantasy VIII HP Up is the only HP-enhancing item to appear. It can only be won in a card game on the 11th floor in D-District Prison or by refining 1 Gaea Ring into 1 HP Up. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates HP Boosts can be bought for 200 gil and only increases max HP by 2. Final Fantasy Type-0 HP Enhancer increases max HP by 100. They can be obtained rarely from surrendering Imperial Troopers. It is also a reward for the Bragging Rights task. Stat boost items are used in the Promotion menu accessed at save points and before missions. The Final Fantasy Legend HP200 will permanently increase the HP of a human by 5-20 HP, until reaching 200 HP, where it will only increase it by one for each use. This item can be bought for 100 GP. HP400 and HP600 will permanently increase the HP of a human in the same way until reaching 400 or 600 HP respectively, and those items can be bought for 1,000 GP and 5,000 GP respectively. These three items will have no effect on mutants or monsters and they all have 1 use. Final Fantasy Legend II Body has a potion icon before its name. It can be found in assorted treasure chests throughout the various worlds and increased a character's HP stat by 40. It is also a single use item as opposed to other consumable items which have more uses. Only only usable on humans or mutants. Final Fantasy Legend III Robotic Parts give a permanent stat increase to HP by 24 to 40, but it can only be applied when the character is a robot. If said character changes forms, they will lose the stats gain through this item. It can be bought for 1500 GP in Cirrus, Dharm (Present), Donmac, Elan (Past and Future), and Knaya. Bravely Default HP Booster Bun is dropped by the Mammon Nemesis. It permanently increases the max HP of one character by 100. Gallery FFLII Body Item US Artwork.png|''Final Fantasy Legend II''. Category:Stat upgrading items